1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to marking tools and more particularly to a numbering head with marking wheels for portable hand-held marking guns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable marking tools for impressing a mark on a workpiece, such as those utilizing forces developed by springs or explosive cartridges, are well known. While, with the use of sufficiently large biasing or explosive forces, adequate marking is achieved, the conventional devices are not without limitations regarding the ease and efficiency of the marking process, the amount of power transmitted through the various components in the marking train, and the inability of prior devices to effectively utilize marking wheels in a portable device.
For example, prior devices may require the operator to hold the actual marking character against the workpiece which can result in an unbalanced orientation and uneven marking, particularly if the device must be used in a space limited environment. Additionally, conventional devices typically require a relatively large number of components in the power train, requiring excessive initiating forces and providing greater likelihood of component failure from the impact forces. And, prior devices require multiple time consuming operations to change the marking elements where, for example, sequential markings are desired.
It is thus desirable to provide a numbering head adaptable to hand-held impact devices which alleviates these, and other limitations, of prior marking tools.